


Goodbye, Grif

by YasssGaga33 (orphan_account)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: :(, Angst, Crying, Goodbyes, Implied Relationship, M/M, ok then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YasssGaga33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif and Simmons say their last goodbyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Grif

  Orange clashed with maroon and became the sunset kept in their palms. Fingers pressed into one another, being as close as they dared to be. They were alright with the serenity though, it was quiet, calming, peaceful. Two lovers becoming what they were destined to be. Together as one.

  Out from the snow a maroon set of armor stumbled, calling out for an orange set. "Grif?" He called desperately, wishing he could take off his helmet to wipe away the tears that tumbled down his cheeks. He was answered with a weak hand raising slowly and a small whimper.The soldier gasped, "Grif!"

  "S-Simmons, make it stop." Grif whined out, draping his hand over his torso once more. Simmons sunk to his knees, grabbing at the other pair of shaking hands.The golden visor of the injured man sported a diagonal crack that branched through the entirety of the helmet.

  Simmons tried to hold back the gasping sob that exited his body when he took in the sight of red on orange. The blood stained the snow, making a petrifying contrast. "Grif? Wh-what happened?" He exhaled.

  "I love you, Simmons." Grif coughed out. Simmons leaned his hands onto the wound that crawled from his shoulder, down his chest, ending on his hip. Grif giggled, holding his hand in the air to see his fingers splayed, one bent and broken. His whole arm ached and a large cut ran down it, to be specific, Simmons' arm that he gave to him.

  "Grif, don't leave, ok? I'm here." Simmons pleaded with shaky breaths. He grabbed Grif's hand into his own. "I love you Fat-Ass." He laughed sadly.

  "Kiss-Ass."

  "Dumb-Ass"

  "Sweet-Ass." Grif smiled lazily, blood rolling down his lips.

  "Really?" Simmons grinned, tears still rolling off his cheeks. Another sob ripped through his throat when he heard a small groan come from the shorter man.

  "No, Simmons. Don't cry, I'm sure there'll be Twinkies in Hell." Grif laughed again, turning into a sickening wet cough. "I'll miss you though, maybe I can go ghost for a little while." He suggested.

  "Maybe. I'll miss you too, Grif." Simmons choked back his tears. "If I could, I'd go full robot for you." Simmons moved to cradle Grif's head in his lap. Grif said nothing for a bit, but hummed in a small response. Then, all his movement stopped. "Grif?" Simmons asked desperatly. Nothing came from Grif, Simmons' sweet, lazy, loving Grif.

  The tears were on full throttle running down pale, freckled cheeks. Silent wails were cracking and were intermixed with a few curses. Simmons radio crackled to life. "Simmons! Thank God we reached you, Sarge needs you both back-" Donut's frantic voice rang through.

  "Donut, G-Grif's dead." Simmons cried, staring at his blood soaked hands. He gently removed Grif's helmet with shaking hands, revealing the two toned face that looked worn and tired. Dark red stained his lips that were pulled into a small smile, a tear stopped just below the eye given to him from Simmons, resting upon a freckle. His eyes were closed and Simmons kissed the tanned skin above Grif's original.

  Bawling resounded from the radio, unable to process thoughts into words. It was Donut and Simmons could hear a few sniffles coming from an older man, Sarge. Simmons stumbled up, orange helmet in his arms, and sobbed all the way back to his team.

  It was quiet when he got there, a silence Simmons didn't enjoy. There wasn't a hand to hold to fill his emptiness. In that moment, two lovers became half, instead of one.

**Author's Note:**

> Im Crying now. I Ship Grimmons so hard. Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
